In recent years, there is known a hermetic type scroll compressor in which a compression container is provided with a partition plate therein, and a compression element having a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll and an electric element for orbiting and driving the orbiting scroll are placed in a low-pressure side chamber which is partitioned by this partition plate. As the hermetic type scroll compressor of this kind, there is proposed one in which a boss portion of the fixed scroll is fitted into a holding hole of the partition plate, refrigerant compressed by the compression element is discharged, through a discharge port of the fixed scroll, into a high-pressure side chamber which is partitioned by the partition plate (see patent document 1 for example)
According to the scroll compressor as disclosed in patent document 1, since a space around the compression element is a low pressure space, a force is applied to the scroll compressor and the fixed scroll in directions separating them away from each other.
Therefore, to enhance the hermeticity of the compression chamber formed by the orbiting scroll and the fixed scroll, a chip seal is used in many cases.